What happened?
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: What if doyle didnt die? But someone else did? Who? How is the shooby gang involved?


Buffy The Vampire Slayer& Angel Crossover

What if Doyle didn't die? But some else did? Who? It is better than it sounds. Please review and give me any suggestions

What does this thing do? Doyle asked referring to the white cube-shaped light.

It like kills anything with human blood Angel explained.

Well it getting brighter and those dashikis.. It's fully armed, isn't it? Doyle asked.

Almost Angel whispered. If I pull the caplets , I think I can fully shut it off.

How are you going to do that without touching the light?

Angel its suicide Cordy states.

There's gotta be another way Doyle says.

Angel glances at all the half-demons and sighs.

Its Alright Angel says trying assured them.

No! Cordy shouts

Angel holds Doyle shoulder. Good fight, yeah? Doyle asked

Angel sighs, and breathes heavily.

You never know intill you have been tested. I get that now Doyle states.

Cordy looks down with tears in her eyes. That why I'm going to do it Doyle states.

Angel wouldn't have it so he punched Doyle sending him flying off.

Cordy tell Buff I love her, okay? Also tell Doyle he everything a friend could have. And Cordy you have meant so much to me and you've really grown Angel says, in one breath

Angel Doyle shouts climbing up the stairs.

Just as Doyle reached the top Angel jumped.

Angel looked over at them and smiled. He reached the plug and un plugged it and turned into dust.

No Cordy Stuttered, having trouble breathing.

Shh Doyle said pulling her into a hug.

Doyle Cordy whispered.

He wanted me to tell you that you're everything a friend could have.

Oh god what am I going to tell buffy? Cordy says, looking at him with sadness.

We will tell her together Doyle states. We should probably go to Sunnydale tomorrow.

Cordelia nods her head in agreement.

Come on lets go.

At Cordy house….

Doyle Cordy asked.

Stay with me tonight Cordy asked.

Any day Princess Doyle says.

Cordy lays onto Doyle cheast and wraps her arms around.

Denis can you get me some water? Cordy asked.

Minute later a glass of water appeared at the nightstand.

Thanks Denis Cordy whispered.

Next morning….

Doyle Cordy says, starting to wake up.

Hey Princess. I'm just making you breakfast Doyle says.

Oh your sweet. What are you making? Cordy asked.

Making your favorite. Eggs, and toast He said, looking up at her.

Ok. Good morning Denis Cordy says to her ghost.

Here you go, Cordy. Enjoy

Doyle how about when we get back from Sunnydale. We go on our date?

Sounds great, Cor. I make it a night of a lifetime.

Ok Doyle Cordy says, wrapping her arms around her.

So, what this buffy like? Doyle asked.

Well, you already know she is the slayer? Cordelia asked.

Doyle nods.

Well, she protects all her friends. Bad taste in men. Gets sad over Angel a lot.

Ok, just want to be ready when I met her.

Cordy smiles adorably at Doyle.

Do… You think she will be ok? Cordy asked.

Hard to say Doyle said, in his sexy Irish accent.

Well its almost 12. Whata say? I go pack and you pack? We meet here? Doyle asked

Sure, Sounds Great.

Bye Cor.

Bye Doyle

They looked at each other in the eyes. Cordy walked him to the door.

Denis got her suitcase out.

Thanks Denis.

Wish you could come. I will be back soon Cordy sais, as she began to pack.

Denis, I don't know how to tell Buffy the only guy she ever loved is dead.

Cordy sighed in frustrated

At Doyle's….

Doyle starts packing worried.

Ring,Ring,Ring

Hello.

Hey Doyle Cordy says.

He Princess he says.

So I am ready? Are you almost?

Already? How did you pack so fast?

Denis helped me. Great having a ghost as a roommate.

Ha-ha very funny. I will be there in 10 minutes to pick you up.

So what's Sunnydale like? Doyle asked

More like Sunny- Hell Cordy said, laughing into the phone.

Got to go Princess. Packing Doyle explained.

Okay bye Doyle

Bye cor.

15 minutes later….

Cordelia heard knock at her door while she was brushing her hair.

Denis, can you get that? Cordy asked.

The door flung open.

Thanks Denis.

Hey Doyle Cordy said, hugging him.

Ready to go? He asked.

Not really.

I just thought that it would be easier. Not like this, I didn't think Angel would die Cordy says bursting into tears.

Shh Doyle says, rubbing smoothing circle on her back trying not to cry himself.

Angel did it to save the half-demons. But… I wanted him not to. Even if it meant my life.

Your so sweet Cordy says.

Cordy leans to Doyle.

Doyle leans in to . There lips connect. He runs his hands through her hair.

Cordy licks his bottom lip asking for entrance. Doyle happily gave her entrance.

They both broke away from the kiss.

Wow Doyle says.

Yeah.

Ready to go to Sunnydale. Or do you want to wait longer? Doyle asked.

No, lets go. I'm jus nervous about telling buffy.

It will be alright. I be with ya Princess Doyle says.

That I am grateful for Cordy says, leaning in and driving Doyle a quick peck on the lips.

After you Doyle says, opening the car door for Cordelia.

Aw sweet.

After hour and hours of driving. They see the sign. Welcome to Sunnydale

Nervous Doyle asked, while driving.

A little. But I will be okay.

Which turn that way. Maybe so we can tell them all together. It will be eaier.

Yeah. I will do that Cordy says calling buffy.

Hey Buffy Cordelia says.

Cordelia Buffy asked, surprised.

Hey, I'm in Sunnydale. Can you call the gang? I need to tell you guys something its important. Oh and can we stay at your house until we get back to L.A.

Sure, when will you be here?

20 minutes. Remember call everyone

All right Cordy. I will. Bye Buffy says, shaking her head.

20 minutes later….

Hey guys Cordy says, walking in.

Well, well look who it is. Spoiled little rich girl Xander says.

Hey Man apologies Doyle demands.

Doyle its fine. We do this all the time. I insult him. He insults me.

Okay if you insist princess Doyle says.

Buffy mouthed " Princess, really".

Okay I guess you are all wondering why I'm here

The Scooby gang all nod the head.

Well…

What do you guys think! What gonna happen? Please review


End file.
